


Far Dawn

by The_Siren_Writes



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Siren_Writes/pseuds/The_Siren_Writes
Summary: Irikah had known pain from the time she opened her eyes to this vast world.  Pain had seem to follow her wherever she went.  With the death and destruction of her old home, Irikah had traveled through Valla's sacred waters her mother had spoken of to a new home- Hoshido.  She had been saved by two twin brothers when she had crossed worlds.  Yet, even this in this new home, there is suffering, Irikah has learned.  However, this time she refused to sit idly by and watch the world around her unravel.  She will learn, and she will fight to save what is precious to her.An alternate telling to Fates in which only the avatar ventures to Hoshido after Valla is destroyed and is found by Saizo and Kaze as a young child.





	1. The Star and the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Irikah= Corrin

_-0-_

The moon was high in the sky, dark clouds covering the vast blackness of the heavens above.  Not a star nor light was in sight across the lonesome landscape.  A quiet earth slept beneath the desolate sky.  It was a night of mourning, with the silence speaking for its sorrow.

This somber night was an unusual occurrence for the land of Hoshido.  It was country of light, and life, with vibrant sounds of peace and tranquility heard throughout its rich and lush landscape.  Hoshido knew nothing of this sadness and dread this night spoke of.    

The wind’s breeze sang its sorrowful tune as it rustled the branches of a single tree.  The majestic tree was high, as it towered well above all the others in this area of Hoshido.  Not only did its height hold something awe inspiring, but its weathered bark and deep scars spoke volumes of its ancient age.  Its branches told many stories of the past, some of sorrow and some of happiness.  

Yet, tonight the tree wept in its solemn silence as a young woman approached from a worn, and tired path.  She stopped halfway in her tracks as the gentle breeze rustled her light white and red robes.  Her eyes held steady on the sight before her. 

Young Irikah could only gaze somberly at the lonesome tree from where she stood.  An unseen force known only to her drew her here alone.  Flashes of angry amber eyes, and red hair crossed her mind as she watched the tree.  Images of a young man, full of fury and rage surfaced and evaded her every thought.  Sadness came over her as she began to creep toward the tree once more.  A sense of dread crept upon her as the distance between the tree and her came to a close. 

Irikah’s eyes turned up toward the sky with sadness.  The young man’s face flashed inside her mind once more.  Irikah frowned as she remembered the coldness in those usually fiery of his.  He was here, hiding from the cold world that needed him.  

Saizo the Fifth had been found at last.

“Saizo,” Irikah whispered as she stood beneath the tree he was perched atop.   She touched the trunk gently, as though she could somehow will him to come down.  Irikah’s face fell as she glanced toward the unmoving shadow in the tree, “I know you’re up there,”

Irikah was answered with silence.  Wind swayed the leaves of the tree, and to someone else, they would have believed no one was there after all.  While the branches and leaves may have concealed him, Irikah felt his presence.  She was sure that he knew as well. 

  There was no mistaking it: the fearsome Saizo the Fifth was content with ignoring her.  

Everyone had told her he needed time to mourn.  The pain of losing his last parent, his father, and inheriting a position of leadership was too much, even for someone as brash and cold as Saizo.  On the day the Fourth Saizo was laid to rest, Saizo had made himself scarce.  Even Kaze, his own twin brother and blood, had explained that Saizo merely needed space.  Yet, Irikah knew this distance was different, very different.  

Irikah’s visions and dreams had told her as much.  There was a source behind Saizo’s scarceness that Irikah had seen with this foresight of hers. 

Irikah’s concern over the Fifth only grew with each passing day.  She had spent many sleepless nights agonizing over the darkness these visions had wrought.  The most recent had paralyzed her with deathly fear, which is why she set out on finding Saizo this very night.

Irikah was well past her tree climbing days.  However, given Saizo’s stranger than usual behavior and the visions which haunted her, she began reaching for the branches of the tree.  With every branch she grabbed, she felt her heart sink deeper into her body.  A warning of evitability, perhaps.  

The climb allowed for Irikah’s mind to wander and wonder over the difficult young man.  Saizo was never one to share his burdens with anyone.  He found it better to isolate himself than to show a potential source of weakness.  This self-imposed isolation was something of both for Saizo: a weakness, yet a want. 

Desire, and wishes were weaknesses that Saizo refused to reveal. 

When Irikah reached the top, she found the redheaded shinobi kneeling upon a thick branch.  His eyes stared straight ahead, not bothering to turn his attention toward her.  Irikah frowned, fear pooling in her stomach.  She sat next to him, gazing at the moon high in the black sky.

“What do you want?” Saizo questioned, voicing a familiar bluntness in his tone.

The beauty of the glowing moon in the darkened sky did little to lessen the worry in Irikah’s mind.  Irikah cast her eyes downward with her fists tightening around the fabric of her robes.  She couldn’t shake the chill that crept down her spine.

Irikah gazed intently at the moon to build courage for her to speak at last, “Why do I have a horrible feeling that you’re going to do something foolish?”

The dread that had pooled in her stomach intensified when he didn’t answer.  The worry she had tried to dismiss time and time again was all but confirmed.  There was only one thing Saizo wanted: revenge.

Irikah turned her gaze to him, to a sight that made her heart fall further into despair.   Saizo’s eyes were full of an uncontrolled fury and rage that she had never witnessed before.  The Fourth’s death was much more to him than they all could possibly understand.

Saizo believed his father’s death was no mere coincidence: it was murder.  It was a sentiment that he insisted upon to the village elders, who had in turn rejected his suspicions.  With no evidence to support his claims, Irikah watched Saizo grow more and more distant.   

All in one day, Saizo had inherited his father’s legacy, except without the honor of his father doing it himself.  No, it was a stain, a memory that continued to haunt him in the passing weeks.  Nothing would bring Saizo peace except for the head of the man who he believed was the source of this pain.

Deep inside her heart, Irikah knew that Saizo’s quest for vengeance would lead him nowhere.  Of course, he would never see it that way.  That fiery and impulsive nature of his prevented him from thinking clearly.  His thirst for vengeance would lead him to his grave.  This dire outcome came to her that first night: his screams of pain, blood scattered across the floor, his lifeless body.  These very thoughts and visions kept her up for weeks.  They were a warning she confided to him the day after the Fourth’s passing.

He had brushed her off.  Saizo never listened. 

Yet, now Irikah realized he didn’t need her sight to tell him, he already knew the fate he would endure.  It didn’t matter, foresight or not...Saizo knew what happen.

Irikah shook her head, trying to find words to say to him that could possibly sway him from this path, “You never tell me anything of your struggles,” she sighed faintly as she looked to the dark night sky, “You never let anyone know,”

“It’s none of your concern, and I don’t require your aid,” Saizo replied with a tight voice of restraint.

Thick headed through and through.  It was who he was. Once Saizo set himself upon a path, there was no one who could deter him.  However, this path he had chosen for himself, it was one full of heartache and despair and death. Irikah wanted nothing more than to save him from that life.

The sinking feeling in her heart increased tenfold.  A single tear trickled down her cheek while the corners of her mouth lifted upwards to form a faint smile, “So I’m right then…” she uttered.

Saizo answered Irikah with silence.  

Even when Saizo needed support the most, he would never speak the words, “Why don’t you ever tell me...or anyone?” Irikah whispered.

“It’s none of your concern nor is it any of your business,” Saizo rebuffed.

Another warm tear rolled down her cheek.  She wanted to know.  More than anything, she wanted an answer to her question…at least just this once. 

Irikah touched the tips of her fingers to his shoulder, feeling his muscles stiffen slightly beneath them.  With a gentle, and soft voice, Irikah whispered, “Please,”

Silence answered her plea, but her hand remained upon his shoulder.  She couldn’t see his face, but Saizo raised his head toward the heavens.

“You would attempt to stop me, and I would never find the answer I seek.  I would always wonder,” he replied with a distant tone.  He shook his head, “We both know that the survival of the clan depends upon my will being as hard as steel and unwavering.  There can be no room for such doubt, no matter who it’s from,” Saizo’s voice was soft, yet firm. In his mind, his explanation was clear as day with no room for negotiation, but to Irikah, she could not accept such a statement.

“Even if it brings you pain or unhappiness?”  Irikah’s voice shook.

For several seconds, no one spoke, not even the crickets chirped or the wind howled.  Irikah’s tears fell silently, until Saizo turned to her, and nodded, “Yes. No matter what you or the others say, I’ll do what I must.  This is my problem, and it’s best if you stay out of it,”

Irikah wiped the tears from her eyes, and turned them to the sky once more.  His words broke her heart, but she smiled nonetheless to mask her pain, “Remember when we first met, Saizo?  After Lady Yue healed me.  Do you remember?”

A long silence followed before he answered. “You thanked me”

Irikah smiled, “Yes, I did.  You both saved me without hardly knowing me.  It was at a time when I was powerless to protect those precious to me,” her smile faded away into a frown as the ache in her chest grew.  Those distant memories of a past land surfaced. That scared little girl, she was still here.  Her voice wavered, “Is that what you want? Do you want to be lost?”

“Irikah…did Kaze put you up to this?”  Saizo asked.

Her fists tightened, “People care about you, Saizo!” she raised her voice, “Has it ever occurred to you what this would do to Kaze if something were to happen to you?!”

Saizo shook her away, “I’ll do what I must to honor my father’s legacy and avenge him. Whatever may happen is a danger I’m willing to risk,”

The tumultuous feelings of dread intensified within Irikah.  Nothing good would come of Saizo’s quest for vengeance. In her dreams, she saw horrors bestowed upon him.   These visions of torture and pain, she felt them as if they were her own. The very thought Saizo walking down that path while she could only stand by and watch was defeating.  However, no matter her objection, he would go regardless.  Even if she told him of her terrible visions, he would still leave.

Irikah clutched her chest as she wept her silent tears, “S-so that’s it then… you choose your path”  

Silence was defeat in its finest form.  Without a sound or response, Saizo rose to leave his people for his journey of vengeance.  He would always be an avenger...always.

 It would consume and tear him into two.

Without a goodbye or response, Saizo vanished in a cloud of smoke.  Once again, Irikah was left alone with the dark, and terrible unknown.

A tear rolled down Irikah’s cheek, as she gazed once more at the moon.  Irikah rose from her seat, and stood on the tree branch, staring out into the horizon with a hand over her heart.  The soft breeze swayed her short hair as the moonlight shined its brilliant iridescent light on her.  

She couldn’t lose him, too.  She had lost the home she once knew as a young child.  It would break Irikah to lose anyone else from the home had found. 

“Please, come back,” she whispered.

_Please bring him back.  Keep him safe._


	2. The Dimming Fire

In the days that followed Saizo’s departure, the Igasato clan was in a constant state of unrest without their young leader.  Whispers of Saizo’s sudden disappearance spread like an illness throughout the village.  As the days passed with no sight of him, many began to fear the worse had transpired once more. Man, woman, and child paid their respects to the Fourth, and begged for him to watch over his son.

The village elders attempted to quell the worry of the people, maintaining a strong front in the midst of panic and fear.  ‘The Fifth will return’ they insisted during the village meetings.  Yet, despite the elder’s soothing and reaffirming words that Saizo was merely on a mission, the village was adamant tragedy had befallen them again.  

Unlike the elders, Irikah understood the village’s very real fear.  Irikah waited outside the village entrance day after day for Saizo to return.  She stared off into the distance, hoping he would appear out of thin air.  It was a childish wish, she knew, but she longed to see the familiar face. 

With Kaze off on a mission of his own, the days grew long and worrisome for her.  Constant worry haunted and crept throughout Irikah’s mind each hour of the day.  Even during her rigorous priestess training, Irikah’s thoughts always seemed to wander to the troublesome Saizo.  She could never shake the feeling of dread pushing down upon her chest and mind.

No matter how hard Irikah tried, the sinking feeling festered into a darkness she couldn’t control.  The nights were even worse.  Her visions had become so real, Lady Yue would often rush into her chambers and shake Irikah from her dreams.  The same pair of pale grey eyes that Irikah had come to know so fondly would gaze into her own troubled eyes with a knowing expression.  Lady Yue was a powerful priestess, yet even her enchantments and abilities were no match for Irikah’s visions.

The older woman who had become like a second mother to her grew concerned over her declining health.  Lady Yue began to sit by her bedside much like she did when Irikah was a child.  All those memories of her whispers of serenity, and tenderness in Lady Yue’s voice surfaced.  Her calming and gentle hands would come wake Irikah just as the intensity of her vision would become too much. 

However, even Lady Yue became weary of the affect these dreams had upon Irikah.

 “It is both a curse and gift, this sight of yours,” she explained one night after waking Irikah.  They sat by the fire of their shared home, taking in its comforting warmth.  Lady Yue had draped a blanket over Irikah’s shoulders as she stoked the fire’s flames.

Irikah stared blankly into the crackling orange flames, remembering every feeling, every second, every moment of her vision.  This sight of hers was only a curse for her to bear.  A punishment of her tainted bloodline. 

Lady Yue continued speaking when Irikah didn’t answer, “Saizo the Fifth has always been a difficult one, even as a boy.  I remember the brashness only grew with his age,” Lady Yue paused staring into the fire, lost in her own thoughts.  Flashes of his face passed before Irikah, “Nothing you could have said would have swayed him from this path he has chosen for himself.  Live with the consequences, he must,”

Irikah broke her gaze from the fire to look to Lady Yue.  Her eyes were firm, stern, yet soft as she returned Irikah’s stare. 

Irikah frowned, hugging the blanket closer to her body.  It was the words Lady Yue spoke that she feared so much, “That’s what I’m afraid of.  What if he…what if he never comes back?” Irikah said softly.

Lady Yue remained silent for several moments, “He will return,” she said at last, gazing deeply into the fire, “A stubborn one he is.  I do not believe even Death itself could win so easily,”

“And what if it does?  How could you be so sure?”

“It is not his time.  I can feel it in the air around us.  No, there will not be another death in the Igasato clan.  You must remember these visions of yours are just one path the waters of time may take.  Allow them to consume you, and they will drown you,”

Irikah was drowning in fear.  She dropped her gaze to the ground, and clenched the blanket tightly, “I’m afraid for him,”

“I can sense as much from you,” Lady Yue agreed before shaking her head, “You musn’t let this fear control you.  You must forget and release it”

“How can I?!” Irikah eyes widened at Lady Yue’s words.  How could she say such a thing?  Saizo could be hurt or worse.  She couldn’t just forget, “What if he hurts himself in the process?  I can’t simply stand by and watch him do that to himself,”

Lady Yue smiled sadly, as if she too knew what Irikah felt, “The Fifth’s decisions are his own.  He must bear the price of them, not you.  Protect him you may want, but remember it must be him to accept your protection.  You cannot force him.  It will only distance him more,” she explained.

Her words struck her like the sharpest blade.  Irikah pondered over them, and knew there was truth behind them.  A warm, silent tear rolled down her cheek as the harsh reality dawned upon her.   It pained her to look at situation for what it was.

All this time, Irikah wanted to protect him...yet it was always out of her hands.  He never wanted it.

“What should we do?” Irikah finally asked.

Lady Yue rose from her seat, “We must prepare for when he returns. He will need us to be our best if your visions turn out to be true,”

**-O-**

Fate seemed to listen to Irikah’s plea, for Saizo was home at last. The news had travelled quickly across the village:  Saizo the Fifth had been found out the gates, severely wounded. The village believed it to be a bad omen that passed from father to son.  

Irikah had held back the emotion attempting to overwhelm her when she laid eyes on Saizo’s bruised and battered body.   Lady Yue’s words echoed throughout her mind as she held him in her arms, with silent tears trickling down her face.  Despite his grievous injuries, he had managed to flee from his captivity.  The excursion had taken its toll, however. 

Saizo remained in a deep slumber as his body recovered from his injuries.  Lady Yue had said that first day upon his return that if he made it through the night, he would live.  Death had been near to take him.  However, Irikah did what she must, and she sat with him throughout the dark night. 

She gazed at him in the candlelit room, watching the soft rising and falling of his chest.  Each was a reminder that breaths of precious life flowed through him: precious life that Saizo seemed content with throwing away. 

For several days, Irikah sat at by his bedside, monitoring his vitals daily.  She spoke to him softly, and held his hand in hers, willing him to wake.  With Kaze still gone, and half the village fearful of what would happen to their fearless leader, Irikah wanted Saizo to awaken to a familiar face.  

Irikah observed the bandage carefully wrapped across Saizo’s left eye.  The healers and Lady Yue had tried desperately to save the eye, but the damage had been too great.  He would never see from it again.  Irikah knew Saizo would agonize and torment himself in silence over his loss once he awakened.  He would despise and give himself grief.  He had always valued strength, and he would see this loss as a weakness for enemies to exploit. 

Elder Hiroshi, the second most powerful man and advisor to the long line of Saizos, expressed similar concerns when he visited. 

“When will he awaken?” the elder asked as he, Lady Yue, and Irikah watched Saizo.

“His wounds were nearly lethal.  The Fifth will need more time to recover, and even more time to return to combat,” Lady Yue explained as she turned to the elder.

Irikah frowned at the elder.  How could he think of such a thing?  They nearly lost him!

“His condition is delicate.  We should first wait for him to wake up before any of this other discussion of combat can continue,” Irikah added with a stern look.

Elder Hiroshi turned his stare to Irikah, analyzing and scrutinizing her every move.  It was nothing new to Irikah that the elder held no approval of her or her continual presence.  Ever since the beginning,when she first came as a child all those years ago, was he vocal in his dislike of her.

“Now, why should I listen to an outsider’s opinion regarding this matter?” Elder Hiroshi paused to look at her.  Irikah clenched her jaw, but said nothing.  He smiled, “Especially an outsider who failed to tell us of what the Fifth had planned to do.  You are lucky, as I’m sure you’re fully aware, that if it wasn’t for the pity the Fourth and his family held for you, you would not be here at this moment,”

Before the moment could escalate any further, Lady Yue interjected, “Elder Hiroshi, we were discussing the Fifth’s vulnerable condition, not MY apprentice’s stay,”

Elder Hiroshi continued to lock eyes with Irikah in a silent battle before reluctantly returning his eyes to Lady Yue, “And that’s what concerns not only me, but the entire village.  It will not take long before our enemies will take notice.  He has to be ready,”

“Always…”

All three turned to Saizo, who’s right eye blinked slowly with consciousness.  His tired and worn out face stared blankly at them.  Irikah’s eyes burned with unshed tears, as she took a step toward him.  Never before had she seen him look so lost.  His gaze flickered between each one of them before finally resting it upon her. 

Irikah’s gentle eyes

“I meant no disrespect, Lord Saizo.  I’m filled with joy that you have awakened at last.  I‘ve no doubt that your strength will return to you,” Elder Hiroshi nodded.

Irikah watched Saizo closely as he turned his gaze from her to the elder, “I’ll be ready,”

“Of course, Lord Saizo.  Lady Yue and I will discuss this in further detail.  I’m sure you have much to go over,”

Lady Yue looked to Irikah before she nodded, “Yes.  Irikah, see to the Fifth, and give him the care he needs”

With that, their footsteps faded into the distance.  Saizo gazed behind Irikah’s head, with angry eyes.  It was an anger that likely resulted from their talk over his recovery.  Beneath his fury, a sadness was buried underneath all that fire.  A hidden sadness which he refused to acknowledge.

  It was an expression that worried Irikah. His first emotion since returning, and it was anger

Irikah remembered Lady Yue’s words, ‘ _Live with the consequences, he must,’_

She lowered her eyes to the ground with a frown.  She glanced back to him, still staring after the elder’s departure

“Don’t pay attention to what he says: it’s not important.  Everyone is happy that you’re home,” Irikah asserted.  She smoothed the blankets before looking him in the eye, “You need to focus on resting”

Saizo answered with silence.  His gaze turned toward the ceiling above them.  Irikah’s brows furrowed at the unnatural silence that filled the room.

Was he more hurt than what she initially thought?

 “Saizo, can you hear me?” she pressed again.

Seconds went by with no answer as he stared at the ceiling.  Irikah leaned over his bed, carefully watching him in silence.

Saizo breathed deeply before tightening his jaw, and with his shaking head “I was right. Then…I was nothing,”

Saizo’s empty gaze turned to Irikah, and the image of a lost man was forever burned into her mind.  It was the face of shame.  It was a deep, blistering shame that was tearing him apart from the inside, out.  Even as he lay he recovering, his mind was still there with his captors.  Those dreams of his pain, his cries for help, Saizo had survived it.  Irikah finally understood the anger- the burden he now carried. 

 It was a burden Saizo would refuse to have anyone carry with him.  The pain from such a torment he would force himself to endure.

Irikah was unable to do anything to prevent his pain, as Lady Yue said.  He had chosen his path, and now, they had to be there and guide him back…if he allowed them to.   

Irikah’s trembling hand hovered over his face, unsure of what to do before it came to rest upon his wounded eye.  She placed it gently and softly like a breeze’s sweet kiss.  Irikah felf Saizo tense beneath her hand, but he didn’t push her away.  Irikah touch was light as air, and again, their eyes met.

For just a moment, they simply gazed at one another before he spoke.

“You were right,” he said quietly with a flash pain passing quickly over his face.  For a fraction of a moment, he allowed himself to lean into her touch.     

Irikah’s unshed tears finally dripped upon Saizo’s face as she held his bruised and battered face in her hands.   Even half dead, his face didn’t show an inkling of emotion.  Of course, even at his lowest, Saizo would never allow someone to see him in such state.  It surprised Irikah he would reveal this to her.

“You...you idiot...” Irikah cried as she pulled the rest of him into her arms and embraced him as though her life depended on it.  While he didn’t return it, Saizo remained in her arms.

Irikah held him as he drifted back into a deep slumber.  He said nothing while in her arms, but she only hoped, for his sake, that this was the turning point.

She hoped that he now understood, and would accept the happiness she wanted for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So I first want to apologize for the lack of updates and adherence to the schedule I had originally planned. Life got crazy for a bit, so now that I have time, I'm going to start updating again. I appreciate everyone who has read the story and has been patiently awaiting for a continuation. It really makes me happy to see people wanting another chapter :) 
> 
> I don't want to say exactly when updates will be happening, but I plan on updating this week at least one more time. I have another chapter almost ready to be published. So hang tight you guys, more shall be coming :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

The moment of vulnerability Saizo had revealed to Irikah in the early days of his recovery had little affect over the path he had chosen to walk.  In the weeks that followed, Saizo began to push himself into training as soon as he was able to walk.  The angry, red shinobi pushed himself despite the obvious limits of his condition.  His value of strength, and combat readiness outweighed any reason and logic within his mind.

The elders of the village pushed for him to start once more, despite the protests of Lady Yue and Irikah.  Irikah remember the flash of fury that filled her when she heard their words as they dismissed her concerns.  It took every ounce of restraint she had to not shake sense into their stupidity. 

_‘The Fifth will be ready soon.  He must show the strength of the village even in these trying times’_

 The Elders were happy with this arrangement.  They had their beacon of strength, and their own worries put to rest.  Yet it wasn’t them who had to pick up the pieces when this show of force was over.  It was Lady Yue and Irikah left to heal Saizo’s worn and damaged body.  They were the ones to hear his groans of pain, and silent curses as they mended his wounds.  Beyond that, it was Irikah to watch him throughout the night as he tossed and turned in bed from nightmares and horrors that continued to haunt him in his sleep.  He would often awaken, startled and breathing quickly, only to turn to see that Irikah was still there.  Saizo would meet her frightened face with a panicked expression before laying back down. 

The panic in his eye and face was something Irikah could never erase from her mind.  She remained by his side, hoping to guide him out of whatever darkness held him.  The distant look upon Saizo’s face was all Irikah needed to see that her pleas landed upon empty ears.  Every strike of his blade, every uneasy hovel of his legs, they all reminded Irikah of what she couldn’t prevent.

It was always the same routine day in and day out.  Today was no different.

Irikah watched from beneath the porch of the armory in anguish as Saizo’s grunts of pain echoed across the training yard. 

Irikah pondered upon Lady Yue’s words, and wondered if she could still stand idly by as Saizo walked himself into an early grave.  How much heartache could she take before it would become too much?

This was a question Irikah found herself asking as she gazed at Saizo while he trained.  He stood his ground as he sparred against a seasoned shinobi who had a few more years of experience than him.  Irikah held her breath in suspense as Saizo narrowly dodged the other’s swift and speedy attacks.  Despite the pain she endured in watching him, Irikah always remained nearby, just in case of an inevitable accident.

Out of the corner of her eye, Irikah turned to see Elder Hiroshi approaching her, looking none too happy as he took a place beside her.  Like Irikiah, the Elder eyes were in the direction of the sparring match Saizo was taking part of.  It was strange of him to be out like this for no reason.  He never wandered near the training yard this early, aside from checking training conditions.  There had to be something he wanted.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, Elder Hiroshi?” Irikah returned her gaze to Saizo returning an attack his partner had just delivered. 

The Elder reminded silent.  His attention remained fixated upon their leader’s struggling form.  It was evident he would voice some displeasure about Saizo’s progress.  What about his progress, Irikah knew not. 

“The Fifth is over exerting himself far beyond the limits of what he is currently capable of,” he answered at last, “He’ll delay any progress he has made if he continues to conduct himself in this manner.  The others are beginning to notice as well,” Elder Hiroshi didn’t take his eyes off Saizo sparring in the distance.  Both he and Irikah noticed the faint appearance of blood soaking through the bandages upon Saizo’s abdomen.  The Elder shook his head in dismay, “You need to command him to stop, so that his body can rest and so that he can set example for my peopl,”

Irikah gave him a sideways stare, internally laughing at his assumption that she had any control over Saizo.  If it were another time, she would’ve chuckled at the ridiculousness of his statement.  Command Saizo?  Command him to rest?  It was an incredulous favor to ask.

Besides, it only made her outraged that he would ask when it was him and the other elders who were responsible.

“Weren’t you the one who wanted this, as I recall?,” Irikah retorted.

Elder Hiroshi exchanged a glare with her before responding, “I merely wanted him to appear as a beacon of strength as he regained his abilities.  This return to brashness and foolish was not what I had in mind,”

 “With all due respect, Elder Hishori, what makes you think that he would ever listen to me?” Irikah frowned as she watched Saizo trying to block his partner’s attacks with difficulty, “I warned him what would happen, and he went against my advice anyway.  Besides, wasn’t it the idea of the Elders that he resume his training as soon he was able to walk,” Irikah fired back.

“A discussion I had no part in,” the Elder challenged.

“Yet you said nothing of or against it until now.  Why?  What has you so concerned that you would seek me out: the outsider who has no business in Igasato affairs, an opinion you’ve made clear before,”

The Elder faced her with an observant stare, and shook his head slowly, “Despite what you may believe, and feel about me, I want what is only best for him.  Right now, the Fifth is in no condition to lead, and our enemies will take notice,” Lord Hiroshi emphasized each word as he spoke to Irikah.  She furrowed her brow, confused as to why he would tell her this, “And sooner or later, they will act. Our clan has stood strong for more than 4 generations of Saizos, and I will not see it fall so recklessly,”

“Then tell him this concern,” Irikah replied.  She didn’t understand why he needed her to accomplish this task. 

“I have tried that with little success,” he conceded, “Whether I approve of your presence here or not, this is a more pressing matter.  You are the only one aside from Lord Kaze that has any influence over him.  Lord Kaze is out of the village for many more moons to come.   If the Fifth is to get better, it must come from you,”

As if on cue, Saizo’s cry of pain drew both their attention from across the training yard.  Irikah watched him struggle to rise to his feet, clutching his side.  Irikah rushed across the yard, quickly kneeling to his side as several others gathered around him. 

Blood dripped between his fingers as he squeezed the wound tightly, cursing silently.   The wound had reopened and would need to be stitched and mended again.  She would need to reevaluate it to make sure there wasn’t a bigger tear.

“I need to see to this immediately.  Your training is over now,”  Irikah and two others attempted to help Saizo rise but were met with his staunch resistance. 

“I’m fine!” Saizo hissed while pushing away the others, including her.

Fury coursed through Irikah’s veins.  The nerve of this foolish man.  Was his strength that much more important than his health?  Did he not see the blood dripping upon the earth?  He blind to his own suffering, and wanted no one to come his aid, including her.

Irikah breathed evenly before clenching her jaw in anger.  She moved her face close his and stared him eye to eye, “No, you are not,” before Saizo had a chance to put in a word that otherwise, Irikah promptly said, “Take the Fifth to his quarters, and I’ll tend to him there before he does anything else ill advised,”

“See to the shrine maiden’s orders.  The Fifth is not in the right state of mind, and needs her counsel before training again,” Elder Hiroshi commanded.

Irikah met the Elder’s gaze, who merely nodded in approval before disappearing once more.  She looked to the blood-stained ground where Saizo knelt as the others ushered him away.

The crimson soaked earth called to her, reminding her of what had transpired. 

How much more could she with stand before…before who knows what?

**OoOo**

“I had it under control!” Saizo grimaced as Irikah patched his fresh wounds.

Irikah glared at him as she cleaned the reopened wound, “It didn’t appear that way to me.  You’re hurt, and you want to train like that already?  Isn’t that a bit foolish, don’t you think?”

The wound had managed to tear a bit more on the edges.  Irikah was careful not to disturb the wound anymore as she poured healing magic from her staff, so that the skin could mend itself together.  Not even all the healing magic in the world could heal such wounds like these completely, only time and rest. 

Two things Saizo refused to acknowledge.

“Didn’t it occur to you to stop once you felt the wound open?”

Saizo furrowed his brow, wincing in pain as Irikah applied a generous amount of ointment over an inflamed wound on his chest, “I can handle it!  This should be nothing in comparison to what my father, and others before me have endured.  Your constant coddling will only make me weaker than I already am,”

Irikah eyes widened as though his words struck her in the face.  How could he say such a hurtful thing to her?  It felt as though he was rejecting her, and everything she wanted to offer him.  Did he not want to get better?

Irikah glared at him, “You’re behaving like a wild beast! You attack as though killing your opponent is only thing that matters.  That is what is weakening you!” 

Saizo grimaced in pain as he sat up to meet her gaze, “That’s the point of battle!  To defeat your enemy, no matter the cost to yourself,” he cried out in pain as Irikah reapplied the bandage.

“Is that so?” Irikah questioned.  Her eyes stung with unshed tears.  It wasn’t like them to argue so cruelly like this, yet here they were, “Look at where that path has taken you!”

Saizo brows furrowed, furious at her.  He knew what she was referring to, “Who’s to say I won’t do it again?  My destiny is none of your conc-,” Saizo cut himself off before he could finish, realizing what he was about to say.

A single tear rolled down Irikah’s cheek in response.  The dull ache within her heart festered as she completed his sentence for him, “Concern”

Saizo’s gaze dropped from hers, and he shook his head, “Perhaps I should’ve perished back there after all.  At least I would’ve died with honor.  Look at me now,”

Irikah rose with a tremble.  She bit her lip to quench the hurt and anger, but she couldn’t hold back any longer. 

“Saizo please…Think for once!” Irikah cried aloud, fists clenching the sleeves of her kimono.  Tears ran down her cheeks as she gazed at Saizo’s broken and battered body.  His eyes merely stared back at her, unable to process what was happening between them.

It mattered not to Irikah, however.  Seeing one of the most precious and valued people in her life so broken, a whirlwind of emotions boiled with in her.  Pain, anger, they were both the one and the same in her frantic mind.  The very thought of nearly losing him, it was almost too much for Irikah to handle.

She had suffered enough losses.  To lose anyone else would destroy her. 

“You could’ve died!” Irikah sobbed, shaking her head, pleading for Saizo to see reason behind his madness, “Is that what you want?  Is death what you seek?  Do you want to put Kaze through that again?” 

Saizo turned his gaze from her.  Irikah let out a shaky breath at the ache that burned inside her heart.  There was nothing more agonizing to her than witnessing the suffering and self-destructiveness of someone she wished to protect.  That’s all she ever wanted: to shield both Kaze and Saizo both from pain and sorrow.  Yet, no matter how hard she tried, Saizo chose that path for himself. 

How much more could Irikah stand to watch him walk toward his doom…

Irikah rose, and wiped the tears from her cheek, “Rest.  Rest, and get well…we all need you more than ever before.  I… just…I…,” she couldn’t finish the last words, but she knew what they wanted to convey. 

And with that, Irikah left his bedside without hearing his response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Three Houses release two days late, lol! 
> 
> So, I've been rather busy lately. My updating schedule is overall just all over the place now. The pro is that have several chapters started. The con is that my spare time is about to become nonexistent in the coming months. I hope to update more often, so I'm sorry for all those who have been waiting :( I hope to bring you more Saizo soon. I 'm motivated to finish this story, especially as it is an AU.
> 
> Anyways, any comments, kudos, and reads are appreciated! Thank you all for reading!


	4. A Petal in the Wind

Days had turned into weeks, and weeks into months.  The days grew short, and the evenings and nights lasted into the early hours of the morning as the fall season came into full rotation.  Time seemed to heal the wounds of the Igasato people.  The fear that plagued them after the death of the Fourth, and the return of the Fifth had all but seemed like a distant nightmare.

 Indeed, the days seemed to caress and embrace all those lost souls.  Yet, each day and every night, Irikah found herself living in a nightmare.  A nightmare caused by Saizo’s refusal to heed her warnings.  He began to take missions once more, and he came back to her as she waited for him as she always did in their time before. 

It wasn’t to be the same as the past, however.

 Each of those days when he returned, Irikah tended to Saizo’s improving condition and wounds with formality; not uttering or saying a mere word beyond what was necessary for her to accomplish her duties.   There was no warmth to her words or voice, only a coldness he had never seen before. 

The change between them was evident.  Upon Kaze’s return, the green haired shinobi noted the tension, and wondered what could trigger such a thing.  Irikah only smiled faintly as she hugged him, telling him not to worry.  The man had enough on his plate, and didn’t need another thing to worry over on his long and trying missions. 

Kaze’s relationship was one that Irikah cherished, as they both understood one another to a fault.  It didn’t surprise her when he didn’t believe her words.  Kaze’s lavender eyes read her like a book, but true to his shinobi teachings, he said nothing of it.  He promised her things would improve, and the worry she felt now would disappear.

If only things were easy and simple as sweet Kaze insisted.  The rocky waters between she and Saizo would only become more turbulent once he was completely healed.  Their relationship was already brought to the brink. 

Even Lord Hiroshi took notice of the troubled waters they were on.

The village elder approached Irikah as she set down a basket of bandages and sheets that needed to be washed.  The small stream she was at was a small distance away from the village. Located in a secluded, and heavily forested path, the stream was a perfect place to avoid Saizo’s ever present shadows attempting to track her down when could not. 

 It was a slight surprise that Elder Hiroshi had decided to track her down himself.  She did everything in her power to avoid both he and Saizo when she wasn’t needed.  Irikah though he would send one of his men to fetch her.  Alas, the old man decided to do it himself.  She could avoid him for so long.

Irikah said nothing as she took out her supplies to begin what needed to be done.  She pulled up the sleeves of her robes, ignoring the observant stare of the Elder as the cool water washed over her skin and soaked through the first blood -stained garment. 

 “I see that the Fifth seems to have listened to your counsel.  My scouts tell me that he performed beautifully on their mission last month,” Elder Hiroshi commented. 

Irikah responded with silence as she continued to wash and disinfect the old bandages of Saizo’s.  His words rang on hollow ears.  This talk of Saizo going out and endangering himself even further as he still recovered sickened Irikah.  She wanted no part of it.    

Lord Hiroshi chuckled humorlessly at her lack of response, “I suppose something must be in this air of ours.  Everyone seems to be distracted, including our dear leader.  The Fifth seems colder than usual,” he paused before adding, “As do you,”

It was this game that the Elder wanted to play.  His words were accusatory to get a response from her. 

He would get his wish. 

 Irikah stopped in the midst of her motions and looked to the Elder who held an expecting expression.  She stiffened her back, and nodded her head curtly, “I did everything as you asked, have I not?”

Lord Hiroshi shifted slightly, tilting his head slightly to the side to examine her as he agreed with her statement, “As you did; brilliantly, in fact.  He’ll be back to his battle prowess in no time,”

 Irikah clenched her jaw while squeezing the blood out of the cloth beneath the water, “I’m thrilled and honored for your approval in my abilities,” she retorted.

The Elder’s eyes bore into her back, “I suppose a congratulations would be in order.  However, that is not the case.   It appears to me and the others that the Fifth is bothered by something unknown.  Of course, he tells nothing of this to us, but we can sense it within him.  It is becoming most concerning…” he trailed off and nodded to her.

The words didn’t seem right.  Saizo wouldn’t let something like their squabble interfere with his duties.  No, it couldn’t be because of their situation.  It couldn’t.

“I’m sorry to hear that.  I know nothing of anything that is bothering the Fifth” Irikah answered in a tight voice.

“I’m sure you know exactly what this distraction is,” Elder Hiroshi locked eyes with her, and in that moment, Irikah knew she was the source of his complaints.

What a strange finding it was.  Saizo cared nothing about what others thought or felt about him, much less her.  It still didn’t seem right.

Irikah stopped washing altogether, and turned from where she knelt to look the Elder in the eye, “I’m sure you’re mistaken,”

“I have never been wrong before, and I am certainly not now,” the Elder responded.

The implication caught Irikah off guard.  She stood immediately, taken aback by his words, “And what would you want me to do about it?” she asked with an edge in her tone.

The Elder remained poised, but the look in his eyes was far from it, “It is an unnecessary distraction that he does not need at this moment.  I want you to fix whatever it is between you two,” he answered.

Irikah brows furrowed into a scowl, “I should be happy to report there is nothing to be fixed. We both have made it clear where our thoughts lay,”

 As if on cue, a lower ranked shinobi appeared before them, kneeling to the ground.  Irikah tensed, almost knowing what would come next.

 “I apologize for my interruption, but Lord Saizo has asked for Lady Irikah’s presence.  Immediately,” the shinobi stated with his head bowed.

 Irikah cursed underneath her breath.  Avoiding him and his shadows had at long last caught up with her.  There was no escaping, especially with Lord Hiroshi present now.

 “Thank you for your swiftness,” Lord Hiroshi replied with a smile, “Tell Lord Saizo that she will be there promptly.  Please inform the Fifth as well,”

  “Of course, M’Lord,” the shinobi replied as he disappeared.

  Elder Hiroshi turned to her expectantly, “Now is your chance to rectify this unfortunate situation,”

 There was no mercy to be had.  Irikah gathered her things to leave in silence before giving the Elder one last look in the eyes, “I wouldn’t hold my breath over it,”

 The Elder merely stared at her as she had walked back toward the village once more. 

 Nothing would change, she was sure of it. 

**OoOoO**

 Irikah felt Saizo observe her as she methodically applied ointment to several small burns on his chest.  Her hands were gentle, but unfeeling.  They provided no warmth or comfort as she had done once before.  It was mechanical, a necessity ordered upon her.  Everything she did, Irikah did in silence, never once looking at the red headed ninja.

While he voiced none of his concerns aloud, Irikah could see his observant eyes while she cared for him searching her face and person to figure out the source of this “sudden” change.  Deep within her heart, Irikah knew he would never understand.   

Today would be no different. 

Irkiah walked over and opened the blinds of Saizo’s darkened room and filled the room with the early afternoon light.  She placed down her supplies on the seat next to his bed to prepare his daily tea. 

 Saizo’s eyes watched her every move.  Irikah refused to meet them, avoiding his entire existence altogether as she boiled the water and soaked the tea leaves within the bubbling and steaming pot.  The room was so quiet, that only the sounds of the outside world could be heard beyond the hollow walls of the enclosed space. 

 After minutes of silence, Saizo was the first to speak, “How long do you expect to keep up with this childish charade of yours,” he asked, observing her every move with scrutiny. 

 Irikah eyes met his as she put down the teapot, waiting for the scalding hot tea to cool to an agreeable temperature.  She sprinkled a supplement to make him rest through the entire night.  Only the heavens knew he needed the rest.

 Irikah blinked several times, and shook her head, “A childish charade you say?  This comes from the same person who went on several missions with fresh wounds each time,”

Saizo scowled, “That has little relevance in regards to what we speak of.  Regardless, it is my duty to defend the village,”

“It has everything to do on what we speak,” Irikah shot back.  She removed several clean bandages from her satchel before continuing, “I watched the life fade from your eyes in my dreams…even in that first night you came back,” Irikah emphasized each work she spoke.  She bandaged his eye once more, gently spreading the healing ointment over it.

 She grabbed her staff and Saizo’s skin glowed as the magic flowed from her and mended his scarred skin together.  Irikah looked to him once she was done, “If that were anyone else, they would’ve died.  I don’t think your mind has come to terms with that fact,”

“I survived, didn’t I?  It was me, and no other,” Saizo retorted rising from the bed, and stood in front of her to prevent her from leaving. His frame blocked all sight around her.   Irikah remained where she was and waited for him to continue.

Saizo’s amber colored eye bore down upon her, “Your foolish behavior over a possibility is not only irrational, but unfounded.  This entire charade you have going on is pure nonsense.  How long do you intend to hold this supposes transgression against me?”

The Fifth Saizo would never understand, Irikah realized.  It had always been a war of emotions, and secrecy for Saizo.  For as long as she could remember, Saizo had always chosen to keep to himself.   It was only through moments of vulnerability did Irikah ever see cracks of the man that lay beneath his tough exterior. 

Irikah had longed for Saizo to share some insight to his suffering.  From the time she had arrived into their village until now, all she ever wanted was his happiness.  She had seen the worries upon his shoulders, and hoped that he would allow her and the others to shoulder his burdens with him.  However, Saizo would never do any such thing. 

Irikah frowned, and shook her head, “I’m sorry if my concern over your well-being is foolish and nonsensical to you.  Perhaps I should leave you alone since my behavior is such a disturbance to you,” she gathered her things as she spoke. 

“We aren’t finished,” he retorted.

“We are,” Irikah glanced at the untouched tea next to him.  It would help him sleep through the night…“Finish that tea.  It’ll help you heal, and rest: two concepts foreign to you,”

They both locked eyes in a war of unspoken words.  Neither was willing to be the first to look away.  Their eyes locked in a silent battle, neither giving into the other.  One would have to give in, and it would never be him.

 Before he had a chance to stop her, she hurried out the door, and back into the hustle of the village. 

Her mind was in circles.  She couldn’t honor the Elder’s request; not while Saizo was as he was.   Years had passed since their initial meeting.  Gone was the stubborn boy Irikah had met by the lake eight years ago.  Before her stood a man, cold and hardened as the shadows that caressed the contours of his face. 

She hardly recognized him any longer.

They stood on completely different ends of the world.  They were both alive upon the same earth, yet they couldn’t be any further apart.  It was clear as day that they wouldn’t see eye to eye, if ever.

He would continue down whatever road he wanted.  She could no longer stand idly by.  It tore her heart into two watching him walk down this path.  Ever since she had found him battered and broken, there was dull ache within her beating heart that never quite went away.  She had accepted that he would never need her…perhaps that was the cause of her own pain.

Irikah gazed at the village gates, and the road that went beyond this world she had known for eight years.  The gentle breeze swayed that direction as the cloudless sky over the path behind the gates called to her.  She held her supplies to her chest, as a heaviness overcame her. 

The realization of what Irikah must do dawned upon her softly, like a petal drifting in the wind. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a sort of quick update :D
> 
> This foolish dorky man. I imagine Saizo in his teen years being worst at communicating and coming to terms with his emotions. I find this even more true once his father is murdered and he is captured. That stubbornness is the way he copes, and unfortunately for dear Irikah, Saizo isn't in the right state of mind to accept anyone's concern or help.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading! Let me know what you think of the story so far, and as I always I appreciate all your support :)


	5. A Path of Her Own

Nightfall settled quickly and quietly before Irikah knew it. The silence of rest and contemplation settled across the village as the day’s worries ceased for a time.  
Yet, worry was all Irikah had on her mind. Time came to a stand still, as the hour of truth had come at last. She took no joy in choice she had decided upon. 

She must leave this home.

It was clear that Irikah could no longer remain without experiencing heartache and fear over losing someone she cared for. Every waking minute, she spent worrying over what would happen to Saizo. In the end, he cared nothing for what she felt. The longer she stayed, the more pain she invited.  
Overwhelming feelings of guilt pooled into the pit of her stomach. She revealed her plans to no one as she went about her day, setting up the pieces of her plan to be carried out in the night discreetly. Neither Lady Yue or Kaze were here to prevent her from leaving. It was better that way, as neither one of them could make her rethink this decision of hers.

Leaving was already hard enough, Irikah couldn’t afford anymore doubt. She must do this for her own sake. The plan she had carefully crafted since she left Saizo’s side earlier in the day was to be executed. Saizo was in a long, deep slumber: the tea Irikah had given him had taken its full effect.  
Irikah longed to stay by his side as he rested for once. It wasn’t to be, however. Before she left his side, she took one last glance at him, memorizing every crevice of his calm face. She didn’t know if she would ever see him with so much peace. It was a memory she wanted cherish. It was how Irikah wished to remember the boy she met all those years ago.

She now stared at what little belongings she had, packed neatly into a bag for the long road ahead of her. The moon was high in the dark sky. Not even the stars showed themselves in the nighttime expanse. Irikah gazed into the flames of the orange embers in contemplation. The fire crackled silently, providing her warmth in her moment vulnerability. She had never felt so afraid and alone as she did in that moment.  
Eight years of friendship, of a life she had built with them all would be gone in a blink of an eye. It was the death of another world she had to come to care for with every fiber in her heart. 

It was the only option she had if she were to ever grow beyond the heartache Saizo seemed to follow. On the deaths of all those she loved, Irikah had to step outside the shadow cast before her, and forge a path for herself filled with happiness.

Saizo’s face flashed inside her mind, and Irikah felt the familiar ache once more. At the very least, she longed for a path without so much sadness. 

Irikah had memorized the rotation of the village guards and shinobi like the back of her hand. She would have a small window of opportunity to escape without being seen as the change in guard rotation occurred. It would be a short time frame, three minutes at most. She would have to be quick to get out of range and sight before she was seen.  
It was a manageable feat. Lady Yue was out of the village on a mission, as was Kaze. The tea she had given Saizo would have him down until the late of the morning. Coupled with the fact she would exit through her window to avoid the eyes of fellow villagers, and crawl through a small opening at the bottom of one of the walls nearby, Irikah would be able to vanish without a trace by the time the new set of guards were in place. She would stay clear of the main road and use the heavily wooded forest to cover her trail. It was enough time to get far enough away for them to never find her. 

All she must do was act at the right moment. 

Irikah raised her head as the guards abandoned the walls to begin their switch. She let out a shaky breath as she waited for them to turn their backs before grabbing her things and silently climb out the window of the den, careful to close the window once more.

She crept quietly, staying low as she made her way to the base of the wall near the home she shared with Lady Yue. The opening was covered by grass. Irikah pushed her things through first, effortlessly getting them to the other side. 

Anxiety flowed through her limbs as she scanned her surroundings. It would only be a matter of time before the new guards showed up. Making herself as small as possible, Irikah crawled on her hands and knees, sliding herself into the tiny hole. Were she any bigger, she would never be able to fit. She was just the right size the drag herself underneath, and climb out. 

Without dusting herself off, Irikah scooped her bag into her arms and bolted for the nearby forest as the distant glow of torches warned her that her time was up. She ran through the trees, making sure to dodge any oncoming branches to avoid creating noise. It wasn’t enough to make it to the forest, now she had to place distance between her and the gate. They would find her and take her back once they found her missing. Shinobis could only travel so far on foot, that would only buy her a small amount of time only if Saizo called a foot search of the nearby area. She had to get out of Igasato territory if he decided to take other measures. 

Irikah’s speedy legs took her far, the village walls becoming a mere spect in the distance. Sweat dripped down her brow as wind touched her face. Her shallow breaths exhaling evenly, showing no sign of slowing down. 

A silent battle waged on within her. She had never been so far from the village, not since the day she arrived. She was alone, and the mere thought and realization of it seeped what stamina and energy she had left. Irikah decided to slow down, and rest momentarily as she fought these raging feelings inside her. She leaned against the trunk of a tree for support as she caught her breath.

She closed her eyes, unaware of her surroundings. Irikah it was unwise to leave herself open, but she needed to release this tension that built up within her. 

In her moment of collection, a familiar voice rang out in the night.

“A great night for an escape, is it not?” Lady Yue’s voice startled Irikah.  
Irikah jumped at the sight of Lady Yue’s form coming from the shadows. Her heart raced as she stared at the woman with wide eyes, unable to comprehend what had transpired.  
With Lady Yue was their two horses: Shira and Inoue. The confusion that crossed Irikah’s mind now made sense as the older woman held a knowing, yet faint smile across her lips.  
Irikah was foolish to think she could get anything past her. No one knew her better than the woman whom she came to consider a second mother. It made sense now as to why she took both horses on her trip. Lady Yue had known what would happen before Irikah herself did.

She was nothing more than foolish girl after all. 

Lady Yue’s smile faded into sadness as she dropped her gaze to floor. A heavy ache pressed down upon her chest as Irikah’s heart broke into two. Irikah immediately dropped her belongings and went to her. 

The two embraced one another, neither wanting to let go the other. She never wanted to hurt Lady Yue, never in a lifetime. It wasn’t as easy to leave the woman who had raised her after her own mother’s passing as she believed it would be. 

She was foolish, and stupid for believing such a thing.

Irikah couldn’t stay, no matter how much wanted to, however. This was the path she needed to take

“I’m so sorry, M’lady. I didn’t want you to find out…I wouldn’t have known what to say” Irikah whispered as she pressed her cheek against Lady Yue’s shoulder.

“I’ve seen this a long coming, child. You needn’t apologize,” Lady Yue pulled away, but kept Irikah in her arms as she did many times before when she was a child. Irikah never noticed how age began to set in with the elderly woman. Gray hair had taken what dark hair Lady Yue possessed when Irikah was a mere girl. 

How time had its way with them.

Irikah lowered her head, not wanting to see Lady Yue’s pained face, “I can’t stay. I’ve seen the possibilities within my dreams, and I can’t bear to witness them if they came true,”  
Lady Yue wiped a stray tear that had escaped from Irikah, “You needn’t explain anything, I understand your reasons. I knew there would a day where you would leave me on journey to find yourself. Change is necessary, and growth cannot happen without it,”

Lady Yue shook her head, “You shouldn’t fear or regret this path you have chosen. Embrace it, cherish it. Your roots will grow beyond the people of the Igasato, and you will see the colors of this world,”

She smiled sadly, “I hoped to bestow you one last gift before your journey,” from her robes, Lady Yue removed a folded set of priestess robes.  
Irikah took the set from her, staring at the beauty of them. Each stitch beautifully sewn within the soft cloth of the white and minty green garments. Small, dainty black floral patterns decorated the sleeve of the robe, and looked stunning against the ivory color. These weren’t the usual attire of a Hoshidan priestess. 

“These were the robes my mother had given me upon the completion of my training. It’s the tradition of my family,” Lady smiled and wiped the tears from Irikah’s, “and now, I give them to you,”

Irikah’s eyes widened. The full impact and implication of her words caused more tears to well within her eyes, “Lady Yue…” her voice wavered as she took the garments from her.

A family at last. Lady Yue hands clasped Irikah’s one last time. Her grey eyes, full age and wisdom looked upon her with a tenderness she reserved only for a token few.

“Go,” Lady Yue whispered, nodding toward the moonlit path, handing her Shira’s reigns, “Before the journey becomes too large,” 

The mare nuzzled Irikah’s hand as she did many times before. Much like her, Shira too needed to be free and walk a path of her own choosing. It would be them both, together in this new world. 

Irikah embraced Lady Yue one last time. “Thank you, and please take care of them…both of them,” she whispered. 

Lady Yue smiled, and nodded. Irikah wished to remain with her forever, but she knew that she couldn’t. 

“This isn’t the end, my child. We will see each other again, I promise” tears fell from Lady Yue’s eyes as she pushed Irikah toward the path ahead of her. 

Irikah lifted herself upon Shira, and looked to Lady Yue one last time, before sending Shira onto a fast trot. 

Where they were going, Irikah didn’t know. For the first in a long time, Irikah was making a choice, free and of her choosing. 

Whatever path she chose, it was hers and hers alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I have not posted anything in pretty much a very long time. I'm very excited to reveal this new project of mine! It has been a long journey to get it here, but here it is at last. I've been meaning to write a work with my favorite angry ninja, but work has truly swamped me for time. As you all know if you've read my previous work, I'm a big fan of Corrin/ Saizo :D. I'll reveal more about the story next chapter, and what is to come.
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to post at least once week. In the mean time, please feel free to leave any feedback or questions of yours if you would like. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
